Embedded controllers comprise a central processing unit (CPU), memory and a plurality of peripheral devices to form a single chip system or a single chip microcontroller. Certain existing system arbitration schemes for embedded controllers are distributed among the various components of the embedded controllers, thus making changes to the overall system difficult and requiring difficulty in changing system priority order.